The need for this invention arises from surgical practice and procedures, particularly surgical practice and procedures using laparoscopic instruments. Utilizing laparoscopic instruments involves making two or more small incisions in the area of the surgical site. A laparoscopic video camera is inserted into one of the incisions to view the field of the operation inside the patient and laparoscopic surgical instruments are inserted in other incisions and manipulated from outside the patient's body using a video screen visualization, usually enlarged, to guide the work.
Anything that can reduce the number of steps to be performed during surgery can markedly reduce the stress of the procedure, both on the patient and on the doctor. Reducing the number of steps will also reduce the time involved for the procedure, which is a priority in invasive procedures. Surgeons performing such operations are under considerable stress because remote manipulation of the surgical instruments using a video screen for visualization, rather than seeing the site of the operation directly, requires the learning of a great many techniques that are radically different from those performed when the surgical site is open to view. The required techniques include indirect hand-eye coordination and the cooperation between surgeons to place and secure sutures at the surgical site.
The placing of sutures during a laparoscopic surgical procedure may require two surgeons. The surgeons must cooperate in a multi-step process performed with multiple surgical instruments to manipulate the suture needle and the suture. The needle and suture are passed back and forth from one to the other, while placing the sutures and while tying one or more knots.
Finally, sutures have been tightened and secured by tying knots in the sutures. Such knots permanently fix a suture in place and are not able to be removed once in place without removing the entire suture. While some knots have been designed to be tightened further after placement, none allow the surgeon to loosen them if needed to reduce excessive tension on the tissue, which can prevent blood flow to the wound inhibiting healing and producing excessive scare tissue, after the suture is properly tied.
Suture locks and cooperating devices have been developed to simplify the laparoscopic surgical process. For instance, suture locks disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,585, 5,735,877, 5,741,301, 5,895,393, 6,015,428 and 6,475,229, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference, have made the surgical process easier.
Wilk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,173, describes a suture device for locking a suture. The device requires that a suture is forced into a small opening or inserted into a larger opening that does not have a retaining mechanism. Colvin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,160, describes a suture locking device that requires threading of the suture through a small aperture. Schwartz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,123, describes a suture locking device that uses a locking ring to hold the suture in place. These patents contain advancements over the prior art, but still leave room for improvement, such as the ease of feeding a suture through these devices, the overall time needed to properly tie or knot a suture using these devices, or the ability to easily remove the suture from these devices to reduce suture tension as needed.